falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Holy Frag Grenade
}} The Holy Frag Grenade is a unique thrown explosive in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics In appearance they look similar to a normal frag grenade, with the exception of a white cross painted on the side. When detonated, rather than a normal frag grenade explosion, Holy Frag Grenades explode in a manner similar to a mini nuke. There will also be radiation in the area it detonated. Variants *Frag grenade - the common variant of fragmentation grenade in the Mojave Wasteland. Comparision Locations The only three Holy Frag Grenades are located in the basement of the church in the eastern part of Camp Searchlight, guarded by two golden geckos. It will only be available to players that have the Wild Wasteland trait. Players without the trait will find two mini nukes in the location instead. If the player originally did not choose the Wild Wasteland trait, but switched to it using the Sink Auto-Doc in Old World Blues before taking the mini nukes, then the Holy Frag Grenades can still be obtained. Notes * Characters with Loose Cannon may be unable to escape the blast, even if thrown the furthest possible distance. This becomes particularly problematic when combined with Splash Damage. * When thrown, the grenade no longer has the white cross on it and looks like a normal frag grenade. * Due to the grenade's high damage, if the player is not killed in the blast, their armor may break or become so damaged its DT is negligible. * The blast radius will surely turn any passive creature that survives the blast hostile, even with the Animal Friend perk. This can be used to the player's advantage to flush out enemies at long range to clear fast travel restrictions. * Despite being a unique, more powerful version of frag grenade, Holy Frag Grenades are not considered a holdout weapon. * When taking into account reload times, it has the highest DPS of any explosive weapon. Behind the scenes * The Holy Frag Grenade is a reference to the "Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch" which was featured in cult comedy film Monty Python and the Holy Grail. The writing on the box next to the grenades is also a reference to a line in the film. * The Holy Hand Grenade also appeared in Fallout 2, with a special encounter built around the grenade and further references to the film. Bugs * If dropped, the Holy Frag Grenade may be stuck where it is dropped. While they can be picked back up, the player cannot freely position them for display. * In the first seconds after loading the game and the Courier had the Holy Frag Grenade equipped, the blast of the Holy Frag Grenade may not do any damage to the Courier, followers or NPCs, but there will be radiation on the place where the Holy Frag Grenade exploded. Damage from hitting the person will also be taken in account. Gallery FalloutNVholyhandgrenade.png HFG underwater explosion.jpg|Blue explosion from the Holy Frag Grenade (underwater detonation) Holy_Frag_Grenade_explosion.jpg|On land explosion Category:Fallout: New Vegas Explosives skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas thrown explosives Category:Fallout: New Vegas Wild Wasteland content Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique weapons de:Heilige Splittergranate nl:Holy frag grenade pl:Święty Granat Odłamkowy ru:Святая осколочная граната zh:神聖破片彈